


You are mine

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Pollard wants to hurt Nick using his beloved (Y/n).When he tell her that maybe she deserves a better boyfriend, she will show him how much he means to her





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

After a very long morning passed around the city, patroling the crowded streets of Los Angeles, break time has finally arrived.

Usually, Nick and his partner, Daryl Ward, would stop at a random cafè, drinking some coffee or eating a sandwich (or, in Nick’s case, some salad or fruit).

However, today they both headed to the police department.

Daryl had to catch up with some paperwork, while Nick had a more pleasant reason to spend his break at the station: his girlfriend.

Nick had started dating you  six months ago.

You were a new cop and he helped you familiarizing with your new work place.

Since the first time you saw each other you felt a strong attracion, so you didn’t think about it twice when you asked him out for dinner.

He was a real gentleman with you.

He waited your second date to give you a kiss, not before asking you if you were okay with that, and, the first time you made love to each other was so romantic and gentle, that, for the first time of your life, you felt sad thinking about separating for work the next morning.

Of course, everybody knows about the two of you, especially a certain someone that didn’t agree on a beautiful girl like you dating an orc.

Hell, he was against interracial relationships, seeing orcs as inferiors.

That’s the reason why officer Pollard would always try to flirt with you in front of Nick.

He wanted to hurt him and he also wanted you.

* * *

 

When Nick finally reach his destination, he saw you in front of the coffee machine, waiting patiently for your beverage to be ready.

Seeing your uniform hugging perfectly your forms, made him feeling very hot.

You were beautiful despite what you wear, but you dressed with your cop uniform and your (h/c) hair tied up into a bun exposing your soft neck for him to bite and ravish, was something that always turns him on.

Creeping up behind you, he suddenly grab your hips with his big hands screaming:

“You’re under arrest!”

Squealing you turned around, ready to smack the living shit out of whoever decided to give you an heart attack,but when your (e/c) eyes met yellow ones, you suddenly stop your hand.

“Nick, you scared me!”

Laughing, he buried his face onto your neck, giving you a soft kiss there.

Once you calmed down, you brought both of your hands on his chest, feeling his broad chest under his uniform.

“For what I’m being arrested officer?”

“You being illegal in this uniform”

With that said, Nick leaned down towards you, giving you a sweet kiss on your lips.

You were so happy to finally feel him after spending the whole morning with your partner, who was a really ill-tempered old man.

“I wish I had a bucket so I can puke”

You separated from each other when Pollard’s comment reached your ears.

You noticed Nick looking down, he never answer back when he’s being insulted because he knows that if he gets in trouble, he could be kicked out from the police.

“Oh why Pollard? I don’t see any mirror here”

You answered, grinning at him.

Scoffing, Pollard shoved Nick away and walked  toward you, until your back hit the coffee machine.

“Feisty huh? I like it”

Pollard’s hands find their way on your hips and on your cheeks.

“A pretty thing like you deserved better, look at your boyfriend, he’s here, and he’s letting me touch you like this without doing nothing…he’s not the real man you deserve”

Moving your gaze toward Nick, you noticed how he was gritting his teeth and flared his nostrils.

His hands were closed into a fist, but both of you knows that he couldn’t do anything or he will get the blame.

Remembering the reason you were there, you smiled at Pollard while you reach behind  you for your cup of coffee.

Seeing your smile, Pollard turned toward Nick, grinning:  
“See? Your girlfriend finally understand”

However, when he turned to you again, he was meet by hot coffee spilling on his face and under his neck.

Pollard let out a loud scream, covering his eyes and cheeks.

“You little bitch!”

When he charged toward you, Nick suddenly appeared in front of you, one hand on your waist, trying to hide you besides him, the other on Pollard neck:  
  
“You just try to touch her and you’ll feel a pain worse than a hot coffee on your skin”.

Before Pollard could say something, Ward followed by two other officers came to see what all the commotion was about.

Nick explained that you accidentally slipped and your coffee ended up on Pollard.

Pollard wasn’t brave enough to say anything, seeing how Nick was staring at him.

When you were finally alone, you walk toward your boyfriend, enveloping him into a tight embrace.

“I can’t believe it you were going to hit Pollard and risk your career”

Kissing the top of your head, Nick stared down at you.

“He was right you know? I’m not a good boyfriend, I can’t do anything to stop him from pestering you again or touch you like that, because i’m too scared about losing my job…it shouldn’t be like that…you should be at the first place”

You couldn’t believe at what you were hearing.

It’s true, he didn’t intervene at first, but then, he was ready to beat Pollard up for good. 

You didn’t want him feeling bad for that, you knew he loves you and you knew how much being a cop means to him.

Taking Nick by one of his hand, you started walked toward the garage.

It didn’t matter that Nick was asking where were you taking him, you kept going without speaking a word.

Once inside the garage, you reach your car, you opened the passenger sit’s door, and with all your strenght you pushed Nick inside.

Closing the door, you straddled his muscolar thighs.

“(Y/n)…what are you doing?”  
Smiling down at him, you took out your handcuffs from your belt.

“Nicholas Jakoby, you’re under arrest”

Before he could protest, you moved your hips against his, making him moan.

You took both of his wrists, handcuffing them on the door’s handle.

Knowing you didn’t have much time before you both had to be back at work, you unzipped his pants, taking out his full lenght.

“I’ll show you how much I love you baby”

You quickly get rid of your pants and panties, before moving your wet folds up and down Nick’s lenght.

“Can you feel how much you turned me on before?”

You both let out a loud moan, he was trying to move his hips against you, he needed to be inside of you.

You didn’t want to made him wait, so,you positioned his lenght before sinking down on it, taking it inch by inch.

You both moaned while you moved up and down on him.

You could tell he wanted to touch you, he was trying to free himself while letting out deep growls.

An evil grin appeared on your face.

Unbuttoned  your uniform shirt, you shows Nick that you weren’t wearing a bra.

Watching your breast going up and down with your movements were enough to make him come.

He let out some words in orcish, you didn’t know the meaning, but you could tell that they were obscenities, and, that was enough for triggering your own relase.

You kept riding him until you land flat against his chest.

Taking the keys from your discarded pants, you finally free Nick wrists.

In no time you find yourself under him, he kissed you slowly and passionately, while he sweetly caressed your cheeks and neck.

“(Y/n) you have no idea how much I love you”

Staring up at him, you caressed his face gently.

“I love you too baby”

You both knew that you had to get out of that car and go back to work, however, you decided that the world outside could wait a little longer because, right now, you needed each other.


End file.
